


Together Forever

by RandomFlavors



Series: PepsiCola [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Year In Their Life, Each Chapter is, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pepsicola, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlavors/pseuds/RandomFlavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is twelve and in seventh grade because of his perfect academic scores. Dave and John meet on the bus where John has to deal with a few ill mannered pets. How will our cute little Heir react to being saved by the Knight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey~~~~~~! This is a REALLY old story I was writing a few months ago. Yay, we get to read over my shitty writting style and how bad i was!

''Hey Humpty Dumpty!'' some random child screeched on the bus. He's so mean. The unidentified kid was about to spit more vulgar comments at John, but he interrupted himself with a fit of harsh coughing. It was freezing out side during the winter. However, John kind of liked the cold, unlike other children who wrapped themselves in overly layered jackets and kicked at snowmen angrily.

Most of the time he would wear a jacket during the summer to avoid getting a tan because he didn't want to appear like a shady stereotypical american. Unlike everyone else, John loved to wear short sleeves in the winter, shorts when nobody would notice. He loved the way his skin was so porcelain and perfect. It made him feel perfect. ''Hey! I think Humpty Dumpty is cracked!'' the kid yelled across the loud bus to some of his colleagues. The kid's name was James. James hit John's shoulder harshly., but John refused to retaliate and only wince and try his best not to cry.

''Sit the fuck down.'' Suddenly a deeper voice was heard and startled both children. Standing over them was an insanely tall seventh-grader. He had blond hair, Radiator shades, and a thin red and white coat with a disk that was cracked portrayed on the front. "Hey kid, come sit in the back with me.'' He said nonchalantly. John nodded eagerly and jumped from his seat to ran to the back. The boy sat down on the aisle side while John sat near the window, sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap.

''Let me see that arm.'' The older one demanded. He grabbed John's arm suddenly and pulled up the thin jacket sleeve to reveal the battered skin. He gasped at what he saw. The area where James' fist had struck was covering John's arm in a thick red, blue, and purple bruise. ''W-what's your name?'' John asked, trying to make small-talk. ''Dave. Dave Strider. I'm thirteen. What's your name?'' Dave said as equally nonchalant as before.

Dave's eyes went huge behind his ironically placed sunglasses. He had finally gotten a good look at the kid when he turned around from the window to face him, and he was absolutely adorable, astounding. Like really! His eyes were ice blue and so huge and innocent! His skin was so smooth and cute with baby fat that only added to the kawaii counter that surrounded him. His smile was perfect. The outrageously huge overbite and glasses were just too lovable and were way to cliche to pass up an innocent stare.

''That's such a cool name.My name is John Egbert. I'm twelve. I'm supposed to be in sixth grade, but I'm so smart, they put me in all seventh grade glasses.'' He said cheerfully. Dave nodded and had to press his knuckles to his nose to restrain a gout of blood from rushing out because he hadn't expected the boy to have an accent that resembled both English and Australian cultures. He got 'okay' grades, but he certainly wasn't going to be passing grades anytime soon like John was. That's a bit too far for calm ole Dave.

Dave noticed that John seemed to be shivering a little. ''Are you cold ,little bro?'' Dave said coolly. John blushed lightly, ''A little bit, but i'll be fine.'' He tried to play off just as coolly. Dave shook his head out of pity and slight agitation, ''Nonsense. I hate lairs. Come here Little Bro. Big Bro will help you get warm.'' John's face flushed to the color of Dave's jacket. He took off his backpack and curled into Dave's right side. Dave could feel him shake, but it wasn't because he was cold, it was because he was crying. All Dave 'could' do was pet him softly. Not because it would be creepy, but because he just wasn't good in emotional turmoil.

Something compelled him to want to do so much more for this little angel, but given the circumstances, that's all he could give, just to be his Big Bro. John needed a friend desperately. Dave could definitely tell that much from having his own passed of awkward emotions.The bus came to a unappealing stop at the school's bus load-off. "Hey Little Bro, how about we sit together after school, okay?" Dave questioned trying not to sound too excited about sitting next to him again.

John sniffed and picked his head up from Dave's lap which was welcome and warming. "I would love that...B-big Bro.'' And just like that, John was happy: he seemed perfectly fine. No worries in the world now that he had Dave.

_Dave and John._

_Lost in the world together forever._


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year, John and Dave take a walk and then go to John's house for the first time. However, what happens when Dad isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo~! More bullshit~!

_One year later..._

**(Dave-14)**

**(John-13)**

* * *

 

''Hey Big Bro!'' A little blue eyed boy cheered happily. Dave smiled down at him as he ran up. ''What's up Little Bro? Having fun in eight grade with me? Not bored yet I hope." Dave chuckled. John grabbed the blonds hand as he looked both ways across the street before them. "You make me so happy! I love being with you. You make eight grade happy for me!" Dave blushed at such innocent words, but he professionally hid it under his Radiators.

Ever since they met on the bus last year, the little angel has been capable to get Dave flustered over every little cute, innocent thing he comes up with. "How 'bout I make you even more happy by giving you a skyscraper view?" Dave prodded. The little blueberry gasped, and lifted his arms like a spoiled toddler. Dave easily picked him up and set him on his shoulders. Even though people stared and whispered amongst themselves, the rap artist never cared. Nothing could drag him down when this boy was happy.

"Hey, Dave," Dave stopped walking, giving John his full attention. When John said Dave, he was serious, and he wanted a truthful answer. "Do you want to come to my house tonight?" Dave looked at him. He wasn't looking back. He was gazing into the sunset that gave a sakura tree the set of a perfect post card picture. They gazed for a bit. "Sure." Dave said low. "W-wait what? Really Big Bro? You mean it?" And like that, he was happy and back to his old goofy self. "Anything to make my Little Bro happy."

Dave could feel water fall on his head. He looked up to see John's little face. Tear stains evident on his cheeks. "What's wrong?" He only smiled, still sniffling, "I'm just so happy!"

 

 

 

_**...Le Time Skip (Brought to you by Faygo Co. & Ind.) lol...** _

 

 

"Dad! I'm home!" John dashed into the food parlor of home. A little sticky note was left on the refrigerator door.

'Dear son, I will be away tonight. I have some important business to attend to tonight. I don't mind if a friend stays over. Just don't make 'Too Big' of a mess. Goodnight, Dadbert

"He's not here." John sighed. "Well, what do you want to do? It's already dark outside, and I don't like the dark." John twiddled his thumbs awkwardly and looked at the floor. "That's fine Little Bro. I don't care what we do, as long as your happy.'' the future DJ said yawning. John smiled to himself and suddenly ran up the stairs and into his room. The closet was his main objective. He pulled the few shirts and jackets to slightly hide himself.

He concealed a small giggle as Dave walked in the room with the positions as a detective. Dave's ear caught this little notation and slowly headed towards the closet. When he was close enough, John lunged at him suddenly causing them both to fly back onto his bed. They giggled together on the bed, Dave tickling John's neck and sides. They wrapped themselves up with the blanket that occupied the bed. Dave touched noses with John accidentally, and they froze there.

The tan, younger one hesitantly placed his fingers on Dave's sun glasses. He slowly picked them off; he fell into a trance at once when coming into the sight of his eyes. Unconsciously, the boys rubbed their noses together, them both blushing madly. Suddenly, the two leaned in together, their lips connecting in a passionate embrace. The longer they held it, the more and more they got into ''the mood''. It was taken to a new level when they licked each other.

They were going to ask for entrance, but only succeeding in making the choice just as the other did, resulting in them licking tongues. They gasped, but kept on. Each one dominating the other with sudden bursts of submission allowing the other shove their tongue into the others throat. This kept on for a few hours till they became tired; they slept in each others arms. Ultimately, John snuggled into the older one's soft chest with an unimaginable amount of pure fascination, as Dave embraced him with all his emotion and protectiveness.

_And they laid there..._

_Together Forever._

 

 


	3. Heh...Where Are You Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:46 --  
> EB: hey dave  
> EB: im sorry  
> EB: you know, if i ever did something wrong.  
> EB: well, you won't have to worry because...  
> EB: i'll be leaving...perminetaly  
> EB: yeah, if i see beats my old dog in heaven, i'll be sure to tell him all about you  
> EB: um...i love you Dave...  
> EB: farwell Big Bro.  
> \-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:51 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ESCALATES SO FAST. WTF, ME?!?! Damn I was brutal! I need to warn of self-harm.

_One year later..._

**(Dave 15)**

**(John 14)**

* * *

 

John stared at his phone with a concerned expression of loneliness and exhaustion. He shifted his gaze towards his pale blue ceiling, and he could remember that night when they first kissed. Dave and John had been laying and snuggling in the bed when Dave made the comment about the ceiling was beautiful, but couldn't pass his Little Bro's beauty. Small tears were sliding down John's now tan face, Dave and John had been going to the park and beach to hang out, but poor Dave couldn't tan if he laid in a tanning booth for hours.

Lately, Dave seems to have been getting a little distant from him and avoiding him as much as possible. Ever since the boys had started their first year in high school, they have been constantly separated. They were put into different classes because John was steadily exceeding in his academic life. Dave on the other hand, wasn't as good and was put into lower averaged classes.

Not to long ago, Dave seems to be neglecting to answer the frequent and hysterical messages he has sent to him on Pesterchum. Whether or not he is seeing them, that doesn't mean that Dave can just abandon his friend like this suddenly. To think, John had just bought a new place to reside in; he asked Dave if he wanted to come live with him, and the four-eyes would've been compliant to his utmost concern. Sadly, it seems that Dave has resisted to reply to that question as well.

By now, John was curled against a red and white polka doted body pillow that Dave had given him as a gift for his 14th birthday. It works pretty well in John's favor for particularly lonely nights. The thought of Dave being lonely, and in his room all unhappy made the innocent brunette cry harder. He cried for a good few hours before somewhat calming himself enough to go get some tissue from the bathroom and blow his nose. He wiped his glasses; he placed them on his nose and examined the level of broken down he looked.

His face was red and flushed with puffy eyes, runny nose, aching headache and his ears were hurting. Little images of Dave sad brought back the sadness he was trying to run and hide from. It started to tear. It was breaking him down. He was going insane. What was this? Why is he going through this? What happened to result in this? Was it him? Did John go overboard or get boring for Dave? John lying on the cold and hard tile bathroom floor, curled up into a ball. All of these possibilities could be the reason he left. This feeling, John had fallen in love with the odd Texan. He was suffering from being gone from his lover. Or was soon to be. They obviously couldn't be lovers if they were never together.

John reached up the sink counter to grab is phone and click onto Pesterchum. He shakily began to type his message.

\-- ectoBiologist **[EB]** began pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** at 13:46 --

 **EB** : hey dave

 **EB** : im sorry

 **EB** : you know, if i ever did something wrong.

 **EB** : well, you won't have to worry because...

 **EB** : i'll be leaving...permanently 

**EB** : yeah, if i see bec my old dog in heaven, i'll be sure to tell him all about you

 **EB** : um...i love you Dave...

 **EB** : farewell Big Bro.

\-- ectoBiologist **[EB]** ceased pestering turntechGodhead **[TG]** at 13:51 --

John set down his phone and placed it neatly upon his desk in the room. He examined his little room around him. His posters hung sadly along he walls. He blew a kiss to them goodbye. He grabbed the pillow and retreated to the bathroom to where he was to end it. John squeezed the razor tight, not moving because he was scared. Five minutes had passed since he sent the last text to Dave and he was still hear. Why? John clenched his eyes shut just before ripping the blade down his perfect skin from his inner elbow to his wrist. He screeched with pain and hurt just as the door flew open. 

John looked at the door, tears staining his cheeks and more flowing, and blood was spattering and a gout of it spilling into the floor. He smiled as he fell to the floor. Dave immediately ran to his side and bellowed for him. "J-john!," he shouted "I'm so sorry! Please, I need you." Dave began weeping around John's quivering body. "I-I love you too John. You can't leave me now!" John smiled a bloody smile. "Save me." he panted.

Dave rushed to John out to his car and to the hospital. Dave was never going to leave his side again. He had been so selfish, naive, and stupid. He wasn't there. But, he was sure as hell he's be there for the angel from now on.

_He would never leave the angel again._

_They would be..._

_Together Forever Again..._


	4. Hospital Cot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the hospital we go~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Some one please smite me. I can just see myself writing this and then going back over the words I used repeatedly with bigger words that I looked up on Bing. I just wanna go to my past self and pap him so many time in the eye like "DON'T WRITE THIS!" ...just...read my sad excuse for a fanfinc.

(Part Two to the Previous Chapter)

 

Just as you were about to bleed entirely to death, he managed to save you at last minute, but it did not mean you deserved the tongue lashing that Dave was giving you at the moment, right? There was also the infuriating sunlight and beaming luminance radiating from the hospital light about the bed. Dave paced towards John ,squabbling along the lines on his personal quarrels and debates when the blueberry grasped at Dave's red shirt sleeve and lightly jerking it to acquire Dave's brief attention. 

He twitched his head, somewhat indicating that he should lean closer so John wouldn't strain to vocalize. When Dave did finally proceed to bend to him, the tanner of the two jerked him to him so that Dave was leaning onto John's lean lightly muscular chest. The pale and placid expression Dave always so impressively held was faulted momentarily and he appeared confused for a moments notice before coming to the realization of what had just happened. John was grinning ear to ear with an adorable childish grin that radiated such pure happy emotion.

'So beautiful.' Dave thought to himself. John's weak appendages managed to wrap themselves around him, enclosing him in a feeble attempt of affection. He was shaking, and he had rights to be. Never had he attempted to do something like this. Dave was the dominant of the pair the two withheld. Well, for now at least. John was definitely the pusillanimous side of the relationship.

Dave perched himself onto the left edge of the small medical mattress. He then laid his body next to John's, and he placed his warm arm around and kissed his cheeks. "You're so sick it's surprisingly adorable. Don't be so irresolute Little Bro. There's no need to be nervous anymore because I'll never abandoned my babe again, OK?" Dave's thin fingers brushed the few strands of John's messy bangs that had fallen languidly into his eyes. "So beautiful. Such a beautiful angel." Dave murmured these soft nothings to him as jocular tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

John's body suddenly began quavering deliriously as he broke down. He was so frail and weak that he could barely hold onto Dave. His wails echoed through out the hospital legroom full of desperate endeavors to be even closer to the Texan.

 

* * *

 

John's head was hazy and filled with emotional, psychological, and physical conflicts that would continuously bother him when he shifted too fast or when was bombarded with nurses and his doctor to check up on him. He shifted to his left slowly, careful not to prolong the headache that was exasperating his head. He was met with a subdued purr of a snore from Dave's soft delicate lips. 'And he called me adorable?' John thought to himself.

They continued to nestle into each others caress of protective embraces. "Such pure soft skin."John would mumble fatigued but lovingly. "My delicate angel." Dave would retort back endearingly. Each would titter half heartedly tugging closer in the cramped hospital cot. Dave shifted; his hand felt a most uncomfortable aspect of John's for arm. There will definitely be the scars. The impairment of abandonment that Dave inflicted on him by disregarding the angel. And so, in his attempts of salvation, the angel fell into a sinful melancholia. And so he will forever more be a fallen angel.

Dave moved John's arm to where he could inspect it himself. It was healing slightly, with the reminder of the sad day that had occurred prior to the present. Dave leaned in and kissed the area. He probably wouldn't wouldn't have done this if he knew John was still awake. Oops. Dave blushed an adorable magenta when he lifted his eyes up to met John's pure ones. John suddenly topped Dave, quickly arraying himself as the dominate. Yes. He was growing up. Dave squeaked lightly as John dove to attack and shower his sensitive neck in a barrage of kisses.

Dave purred at the sensation of his lips. Sneaky hands felt their way up the boy's clothing, leaving behind soft residue of tingles and pricks. Somewhere in the sloppy make out, the boys had relieved themselves of their shirts, well, Dave's mostly seeing as John still occupied his hospital gown. Dave suddenly swapped places with John, straddling him with an exposed leg on either side. "What's wrong Big Bro?" John's voice whispered. Dave gulped lightly, and he gazed out of the window into the rain. "I've caused you so much pain and strife, yet...you never abscond. You always stayed and tried to love me continuously. I want to give you happiness and pleasure now. I don't ever want to hurt you again." 

_They cuddled there..._

_Together Forever..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead inside...same SHIT as always.

**Author's Note:**

> ...*cries* I hope you like it.


End file.
